Outstanding Problem
by Evysmin
Summary: Em seu consultório já passaram diversos casos, alguns estranhos, engraçados, tensos e alguns ao seu modo, inesquecíveis. O de Jensen e Jared com certeza era um deles. - PADACKLES


**Título:**Outstanding Problem

**Autora**: Eve Ackles

**Beta:** Claudia Winchester

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Pairing:**Jensen/Jared – Padackles (RPS - AU)

**Advertências**: Palavras de baixo calão, sexo entre dois homens. Sim Alguém vai ceder o donut nessa fic. Se não curte não leia.

**Classificação:** M (NC-17)

**Gênero:** PWP / Romance?

_Pois é eu disse que não iria mais postar nenhuma outra long, e realmente não irei. Quanto a essa fic ela já estava pronta antes mesmo de eu terminar o capitulo de Friends With Benefits, espero que curtem mais esse surto meu xD_

* * *

Era apenas mais um dia de trabalho exaustivo como todos os outros, mas apesar disso ele não iria reclamar. Gostava do que fazia, gostava de ajudar os outros com os seus problemas e sempre se interessou por aquela área. Por suas mãos já passaram diversas pessoas com os mais diversos tipos de problemas, dos mais complicados aos mais fáceis e também aqueles casos incomuns. Esses por diversas vezes eram os mais divertidos.

Com toda certeza era antiético achar os problemas dos seus pacientes divertidos, por mais bobos que fossem, mas isso era uma coisa que ele não poderia evitar. Era apenas um ser humano no fim das contas.

O telefone sobre sua mesa tocou e ele atendeu ao ramal de sua secretária.

- Doutor Morgan seus pacientes estão lhe esperando.

- Pode manda-los entrar, Alona.

- Tudo bem senhor!

Jeffrey tirou do bolso do terno um pequeno lenço branco e limpou as lentes dos seus óculos. Guardou o lenço e recolocou os óculos no rosto a tempo de ver a porta de sua sala abrir e Alona acompanhar dois homens altos, um maior do que o outro.

O primeiro era loiro, com os ombros largos, intensos olhos verdes, os lábios carnudos e vermelhos. Características marcantes que o fariam um bom modelo. Quem sabe ele até já fosse, Jeffrey pensou.

O outro era mais alto que o primeiro. Forte, cabelos acima dos ombros, olhos verdes assim como os do outro, mas numa tonalidade mais escura. Um sorriso fácil adornava seu rosto o que mostrava que ele era do tipo confiante.

Um era tão bonito quanto o outro e isso só fazia com que Jeffrey pensasse ainda mais na possibilidade de ambos serem modelos. Mas não passava de uma suposição, a única certeza que ele tinha era que os dois homens que entraram em sua sala eram um casal. Eles deixaram isso claro quando marcaram uma consulta, Alona lhe repassou isso.

- Bem senhores, qual o motivo que os trouxe aqui? – Jeffrey perguntou em seu tom profissional, olhando por cima das lentes de um para o outro.

- Nós temos algo... Pendente. E você pode nos ajudar com isso. – O loiro tomou a palavra pelos dois. Jeffrey pode notar por sua expressão corporal que ele era mais contido que o outro, mais reservado e pelo tom de voz notou também que ele era quem controlaria a situação por eles dois à sua frente.

- Suponho que posso ajudá-los, sim. Qual o seu nome?

- Jensen! E esse é o meu namorado, Jared.

- Prazer, Jensen e Jared. Eu me chamo Jeffrey.

- Então, doutor...

- Oh não, sem formalidades. Pode me chamar de Jeffrey.

- Certo... Jeffrey! Como disse antes, temos algo pendente e estamos aqui para você nos ajudar com ele.

- E o que seria? – Jeffrey perguntou.

- Sexo! – Finalmente Jared se manifestou. – Tudo se resume a sexo, quer dizer nem tudo...

- Então você está tendo problemas sexuais com o seu parceiro?

- Oh não, não! Jen é perfeito! Sexo com ele está num nível que jamais conheci ou imaginei existir.

Jeffrey virou o rosto para Jensen, seu gesto demonstrando que queria saber a opinião do homem loiro sobre o assunto. Jensen entendeu o recado não dito e o respondeu.

- Eu digo o mesmo do Jay, sexo com ele é incrível.

- Então me expliquem qual o problema pendente de vocês. – Jeffrey pediu.

- Podemos ir do começo?

- Claro Jensen.

Jensen e Jared trocaram um olhar confidente antes do moreno se virar para Jeffrey e tomar a palavra para si.

- Tudo começou quando eu conheci Jensen, na verdade quando o vi pela primeira vez. Estávamos em uma festa de um amigo em comum. Nesse dia a beleza de Jensen me chamou a atenção. Passei praticamente a festa toda com os olhos em cima do Jen, e o nosso amigo, Misha, notou isso...

_-Você deveria tirar uma foto, Jay. Vai durar mais tempo._

_- O... O que? – Jared desviou o olhar do loiro que estava numa conversa empolgada com uma morena, que ele sabia que se chamava Traci._

_- Estou falando sobre você passar a noite toda babando no Jensen. – Misha sorriu e bebeu da cerveja que tinha em mãos._

_- Ah, então é esse o nome dele?_

_- Sim. Ele é bonito não é?_

_- Sim, é! Muito bonito... – Padalecki voltou a olhar o loiro, comendo-o com os olhos. – Mas eu não sabia que você também estava de olho nele. Pra falar a verdade eu não sabia nem que você tinha mudado de time. – Jared disse sorrindo zombeteiro para o amigo._

_- E não mudei, mas o Jensen é diferente. Já notou aqueles lábios? Aposto que qualquer um iria querer ser chupado por ele. Hétero ou não, quem não iria querer ter alguém como ele na sua cama._

_- Com certeza eu quero Misha._

_- Eu também iria querer. _

_Jared o olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada e Misha deu de ombros. _

– _Eu poderia investir nele, pra sabe, experimentar a coisa. Eu não me prendo a padrões, Jay. Não iria ter nenhuma neura em ir pra cama com o Jensen. Mas tem um porém que me fez recuar._

_- Qual? – Jared perguntou interessado._

_- Ele gay, mas é ativo em suas relações. Eu não sei se aguentaria "algo" entrando no meu rabo._

_- Você é um frouxo, Misha._

_- Não meu amigo, estou evitando ser um. É diferente._

_Misha riu ao término de sua frase e Jared o acompanhou. Voltou a olhar para Jensen e nesse exato momento o loiro virou em sua direção, seus olhares se cruzaram e Jensen lhe sorriu, levantando a latinha de cerveja que tinha em mãos._

_Isso fora o bastante para que Jared se decidisse._

_- Diferente de você, Misha quando eu quero uma coisa eu consigo. Não deixo de lado por ter medo do que possa acontecer._

_- Tá dizendo que vai levar o Jensen pra cama?_

_- Sim, e essa noite! – Padalecki afirmou convicto._

_- Então essa noite você vai ser a putinha do Jensen? – Misha zombou._

_- Você me conhece, Misha. Eu não sou passivo. – Jared disse cheio de si. – Essa noite aquelas pernas tortas vão se encaixar perfeitamente no meu corpo que estará sobre o dele__. Irei fodê-lo tão gostoso que nunca mais ele irá querer ser ativo de novo..._

- Então chegamos a um impasse... – Jeffrey tomou a palavra quando Jared parou de contar sua história. Ajeitou os óculos com dois dedos e prosseguiu. – Jensen prefere ser o ativo em suas relações sexuais.

- Correto! – O loiro afirmou.

- E você também, certo Jared?

- Sim!

Jeffrey cruzou as pernas e fitou o moreno a sua frente.

- Me diga Jared, qual sua posição sexual preferida? – Não sabia ao certo por que perguntou aquilo ou como iria ajudá-los. Mas se viu perguntando.

- Isso é fácil. – Jared sorriu. – De quatro, é claro.

- E você, Jensen?

- Eu posso responder por ele também. Com certeza também é de quatro.

Jeffrey olhou para Jensen, buscando dele uma confirmação do que fora dito pelo seu parceiro. O loiro fechou os olhos e confirmou num aceno de cabeça. Ele claramente não estava tão a vontade em contar aquilo quanto o parceiro estava.

Jeffrey se recostou a sua cadeira e alternou o olhar entre os dois homens sentados a sua frente.

- Então evidentemente que esta seja a posição favorita do casal... – Ele não usou o tom de pergunta, pois estava óbvio, mas mesmo assim os dois a sua frente confirmaram balançando a cabeça. Voltou sua atenção para o moreno e prosseguiu. – Jared... Por qual motivo que você gosta de deixar seu parceiro de quatro na hora em que fazem sexo?

- Humf! Típico... – Jensen murmurou.

- O que... Você? – Jared gargalhou alto, jogando a cabeça para trás. Jensen sorriu, mas contido que o namorado, mas não pode deixar de achar a situação engraçada.

- Você pensou que eu coloco o Jen de quatro? Sou eu que fico de quatro para ele, é assim que gostamos.

- E respondendo a sua pergunta doutor, mesmo não me sentindo confortável em expor nossa intimidade para um estranho, o motivo de gostar de deixá-lo nessa posição são muitos e dentre eles o prazer visual. Imagine um homem do tamanho do Jay de quatro pra você, as pernas abertas... O traseiro empinado, bem aberto e o rabo piscando, lhe convidando para ser fodido. É uma bela imagem, não?

- Sim, eu... Eu acho que sim... – Jeffrey mudou as pernas de posição, cruzando-as para o outro lado a fim de disfarçar o recente volume que se formou em suas calças. Aquela declaração abrupta do loiro o pegou de surpresa e, momentaneamente lhe tirou do eixo.

Tal gesto não passou despercebido pelos dois, Jensen colocou a mão sobre a perna de Jared e lançou um olhar de advertência para o terapeuta.

- Acho que você deu informação demais para o doutor, Jen... – Jared sorriu brincalhão e o loiro lhe deu um olhar feroz, indicando que não estava para brincadeiras.

- E voltando o assunto, para completar eu nunca me imaginei numa posição como essa antes. Eu sempre gostei de ficar no controle, por isso eu preferia ser ativo. Mas tudo mudou quando eu conheci Jensen aquela noite. – O moreno trocou um olhar com o namorado e um sorriso se formou em seus rostos.

Após aquele momento estranho onde seus pacientes lhe flagraram tentando esconder uma ereção Jeffrey notou que seu papel ali mudou, ao invés dele perguntar os fatos ele estava apenas ouvindo-os. Esperando que eles fossem dito por um dos dois homens a sua frente e, viu-se querendo saber mais, que eles lhe dissessem mais. Por curiosidade ou qualquer outra coisa que fosse, naquele momento, ele não estava dando a mínima.

Uma estranha onda de satisfação apossou de seu corpo quando Jared voltou a falar.

- Havia dito para Misha que ficaria com o Jensen naquela noite, eu vi que seria mais fácil do que imaginei por que Jen também estava de olho em mim. O ofereci uma bebida e ele aceitou, assim como ouviu todas as minhas histórias bobas e riu de minhas piadas. Momentos depois e com o corpo mais relaxado por causa da bebida que tomamos, eu o convidei para subir comigo para um dos quartos...

Jared parou como se estivesse lembrando-se daquela noite, e de fato estava. Outro sorriso cúmplice fora trocado entre o moreno e o loiro, Jensen apertou mais uma vez a perna do loiro, mas dessa vez menos possessivo. Tudo sendo captado pelos hábeis olhos de Jeffrey, que era bom em linguagem corporal. Morgan controlou a vontade de rolar os olhos, bufar e pedir, falar, ordenar que Jared continuasse a sua história.

Estava prestes a fazer isso, mas Jared, enfim, continuou a falar.

- Confesso que quando sugeri que fôssemos para o quarto eu pensei que ele fosse negar, mas me enganei. Ele concordou e me deu um sorriso malicioso, no momento eu não fazia ideia do quanto de malicia estava escondido por trás daquele sorriso. Segurei sua mão e o levei para o andar de cima, entrando no primeiro quarto vazio que encontrei.

- Pensei que estava no controle da situação, como sempre estava. Mas estava enganado, eu não o levei para o quarto, ele se deixou levar por mim. Eu não o envolvi com minha conversa ou minhas piadas, ele me deixou pensar assim. Agora eu sei que foi assim que aconteceu. Jensen é mais controlador do que eu, ele faz qualquer um ficar submisso a ele e naquela noite eu descobri isso. Descobri da melhor maneira possível...

Jared parou de falar e olhou para o namorado. Jensen sustentou o olhar, era como se estivessem tendo uma conversa sem precisar de palavras.

- O que aconteceu? – Jeffrey perguntou impaciente. Todas aquelas pausas durante a história estava lhe tirando do sério. Ele queria saber logo tudo de uma vez, o que aconteceu com aqueles dois, o que acontecia entre eles.

Por um momento ele parou para pensar quando foi que ele ficou tão envolvido assim com os seus pacientes. Uma voz na sua cabeça lhe dizia que ele deveria frear, ir mais devagar, ser mais profissional. Coisa que ele não estava sendo na frente daqueles dois. Mas ele tratou de ignorar a voz e fazer o que seu impulso queria.

- E então? – Voltou a questionar.

- Vamos, Jen... O doutor está esperando.

- Você quer mesmo que eu faça isso, Jay? Eu não sei, eu...

- Esse é o nosso acordo, lembra? Você concordou.

O loiro fitou mais uma vez os olhos do namorado, sustentando o olhar. Soltou um suspiro de quem estava entregando os pontos e, após rolar os olhos, ele concordou.

- Ok... – Olhou mais uma vez para o namorado e então continuou a história, para o contentamento de Jeffrey que se ajeitou melhor em sua cadeira. – Jared está certo, naquela noite eu o deixei pensar que estava no controle da situação. Hoje em dia eu não preciso mais fazer isso, pois ele sabe como sou. Naquela noite eu deixei ele me levar para cima, entramos num quarto que tinha as luzes apagadas. Assim que fechamos a porta ele me imprensou a ela e atacou meus lábios com um beijo furioso. Deixei-o colocar sua língua em minha boca, o deixei controlar o beijo. Mais uma vez o deixei pensar que estava no controle. Mas não por muito tempo...

_Após alguns minutos deixando Jared no controle do beijo Jensen o assumiu. Em um movimento rápido virou seus corpos, agora era ele que imprensava o corpo grande do moreno contra a porta, atacava seus lábios tão furiosamente ou mais do que o moreno fizera consigo momentos atrás. Seus dedos entravam pelos cabelos de Jared e o puxavam, mudando o ângulo do beijo. _

_Por fim puxou o lábio inferior de Jared ao separar seus lábios. No rosto um sorriso de canto era direcionado ao moreno que, agora, estava com os lábios vermelhos, o rosto corado, os cabelos bagunçados e a respiração desregulada._

_Uma bela visão na opinião de Jensen._

_- Wooh! Cara... O que... O que foi isso? – Jared perguntou, atordoado._

_- Isso sou eu tomando o controle da situação, Jay boy._

_- O que? Não eu..._

_- Shiu... – O loiro colocou o dedo nos lábios do moreno, o calando. – Eu sei o que você vai dizer: que não vai rolar por que não é passivo, que é somente ativo e outras besteiras mais. Eu já ouvi esse discurso, muitas vezes. Mas no final todos acabaram mudando suas palavras e dizendo a mesma coisa._

_- Mas comigo é diferente, isso não vai rolar. Não vai acontecer. – Jared se virou para abrir a porta, mas mais uma vez teve seu corpo imprensado pelo do mais velho, agora lhe deixando com o rosto colado à madeira da porta._

_- Ah vai sim, Jared. Com certeza vai... – Colou seu rosto ao do moreno e passou a sussurrar roucamente em sua orelha, deixando seus lábios encostarem, propositalmente, no lóbulo de Jared. _

_- Quando eu te pegar de jeito e estiver dentro de você, tudo isso... – Esfregou sua ereção nas nádegas de Padalecki que prendeu a respiração, evitando um gemido. – Quando ele estiver totalmente dentro de você a única coisa que você pedirá é para eu ir mais fundo, te foder mais forte._

_- Eu não..._

_- Tudo bem, Jay... Sem mais teorias, está na hora de por tudo em prática._

_Jared pensou em negar, uma parte sua queria negar. A parte do seu orgulho. Mas por outro lado seu corpo todo estava em chamas na presença do loiro, sentia-se atordoado__ e, por mais que negasse a Jensen, e a si mesmo, ele queria sim ir além. Nunca quis tanto aquilo como queria agora._

_Mãos afoitas trataram de tirar sua camisa, quando seu torso estava exposto Jared gemeu ao ter os lábios de Jensen em um dos seus mamilos, chupando-os, passando a língua, torturando-o com os dentes. Deu o mesmo tratamento com o outro e Jared já estava com a mão na cabeça de Jensen, querendo que ele continuasse._

_Jensen o jogou na cama e mais um sorriso malicioso fora direcionado a si enquanto o loiro tirava suas próprias roupas. Jared engoliu em seco e sentiu seu membro pulsar ao ver o outro completamente nu. O mais velho avançou em sua direção, subiu entre suas pernas e puxou-lhe a calça junto com a cueca boxer que usava, deixando-o também completamente nu._

_Jensen não perdeu tempo, cobriu o corpo moreno com o seu e o atacou com beijos lascivos que deixavam os lábios do moreno dormente. Mordeu sua orelha e desceu os lábios pelo pescoço, demorando-se naquele lugar, chupando a pele e a marcando. Tal gesto fora repetido enquanto o loiro descia beijos pelo corpo do mais novo._

_Jared nunca antes esteve tão entregue a alguém como estava agora, nem parecia a mesma pessoa. E estranhamente se pegou adorando tudo aquilo, adorando como nunca sequer imaginou que iria fazer algum dia. Gemeu alto o nome do loiro ao o sentir envolver sua glande na boca, sugando-a._

_Jensen desceu a língua pela extensão do membro do moreno, subindo e descendo, repetindo o movimento e deixando Jared louco. Por fim colocou a ereção do outro na boca, sugando-a, voltando os movimentos de subir e descer, uma mão na base do membro, lhe estimulando ao mesmo tempo em que lhe chupava e a outra mexendo em suas bolas, massageando-as._

_O moreno abriu mais as pernas, acomodando o outro entre elas, mexia o quadril em busca de mais contato. Jensen tirou o membro do outro da boca e jogou as pernas dele de encontro ao seu peito, expondo sua intimidade. Jared nem teve tempo de processar o que estava acontecendo, pois logo sentia a língua do outro em sua entrada, o deixando molhado, o penetrando. Não era a primeira vez que faziam isso consigo, mas com certeza era a melhor._

_Jensen lhe deu o melhor sexo oral e agora estava lhe dando o melhor beijo grego de sua vida. Seguindo nesse ritmo, se o que viesse depois fosse tão bom quanto o que estava acontecendo agora e o que aconteceu momentos atrás, Jared mal poderia esperar para tê-lo dentro de si._

_O mais velho pareceu ler seus pensamentos, pois ele parou de lhe "foder" com a língua e se afastou por um momento. Logo Jared sentia o dedo grosso do outro entrando em si já com o lubrificante, não muito tempo depois sentiu o segundo dedo e então eles se abrirem, abrindo o seu corpo para algo maior. Jared estava ansiando por isso, queria logo e por isso quando o outro lhe mandou ficar de quatro ele não pensou duas vezes em fazer._

_Olhou por cima do ombro e pode ver o loiro vestir a camisinha em seu membro e o lambuzar com lubrificante. Notou o sorriso e o olhar no rosto do loiro enquanto ele olhava para seu traseiro, rebolou oferecendo-se ao outro e Jensen soltou um som estrangulado de sua garganta para então avançar no corpo do moreno._

_Jared sempre era ativo, mas isso não quer dizer que ele nunca tinha sido passivo. Aquilo não era uma experiência nova para ele, mas ele não pode evitar o desconforto da penetração, ainda mais que Jensen não era nem um pouco pequeno. Abaixou a cabeça e o sentiu entrar, pouco a pouco em seu corpo, sem parar e, em movimentos lentos ele passou a ir e vir._

_Aos poucos a sensação de ardência foi dando lugar ao prazer e Jared jogava seu corpo de encontro ao de Jensen. As investidas foram aumentando e o moreno sentia seu corpo ser impulsionado para frente e como Jensen disse que iria acontecer, ele pediu para ele ir cada vez mais fundo._

_Apoiou as mãos na cabeceira da cama para sustentar seu corpo e aguentar as investidas fortes que Jensen lhe dava. Abriu ainda mais as pernas, empinou ainda mais o traseiro e pedia por mais._

_- Vai, mais forte! Mete mais forte. Me fode mais forte!_

_O som dos seus corpos se chocando preenchia o quarto quando o pedido de Jared era realizado. Jensen colou seus corpos, o abraçando por trás e mordendo seu pescoço, voltando a lhe marcar. As estocadas eram precisas e acertava o lugar certo dentro do corpo de Jared que lhe davam mais prazer._

_E então aconteceu o que Jared não imaginou que fosse possível, ele gozou sem ao menos manipular sua ereção. Gozou apenas __sendo fodido por Jensen. Ainda o sentiu ir e vir dentro de seu corpo mais algumas vezes e então o loiro também gozou. Seus corpos caíram na cama, suados, sem fôlego. Jensen ainda sobre Jared..._

- Ficamos assim até recuperarmos o fôlego e então estávamos fazendo tudo de novo. Nem foi preciso dizer mais nada por que Jared já estava se oferendo para mim novamente. – Jensen terminou de falar, mexendo nas mãos a todo o momento.

Jeffrey não notou aquele gesto no loiro, nem mesmo quando Jared segurou a mão do outro e lhe deu um sorriso sincero. Jeffrey tinha um problema, e o problema estava latejando entre suas pernas. Ele queria esconder, mas uma vez, sua ereção de seus pacientes. Deixou-se envolver demais com a história contada, tanto que tinha certeza que sua cueca estava molhada com pré gozo. Ele só esperava que sua calça também não estivesse molhada.

- Aquele com certeza foi o melhor sexo que já tive e eu não poderia deixar Jensen sumir de minha vida. Saímos mais algumas vezes, transamos em todas elas e então eu vi que meu conceito estava errado. Minha preferencia não era em ser ativo, com toda a certeza era ser o passivo.

- Meu passivo! - Jensen disse firme, outra vez usando um tom possessivo.

- Claro amor. – Jared concordou. – Ao passar do tempo e de nossos encontros nós descobrimos que nos amávamos. Sim, com o sexo veio o amor. Na nossa relação foi assim. É claro que revezamos na cama, nem sempre o Jen é ativo. Mas na maioria das vezes ele é e eu adoro isso. Como disse antes, sexo com o Jen é incrível.

- Eu... Se a relação de vocês é boa o que lhes trouxe aqui? – Jeffrey perguntou tentando voltar ao seu tom profissional.

- Jensen é um... Furacão na cama. Porém fora dela ele é retraído demais, tímido em muitas ocasiões. No meio de nossos amigos ele fica retraído em falar de sexo, você viu como ele ficou enquanto ele contava a história né?

- Eu pude notar o desconforto dele enquanto... Narrava, a história de vocês.

-Sim, ele fica assim quando fala de sexo com outra pessoa. Ele fica... Envergonhado. Diferente de mim que não tenho problema nenhum em dizer que antes de virmos para o seu consultório passei boas horas cavalgando no pau do meu namorado.

Jared disse sorrindo, como se não fosse nada demais. Jensen o olhou e o moreno gargalhou alto quando viu o rosto do loiro um pouco corado.

Jeffrey, mesmo sendo mais uma vez atingido pela conversa daqueles dois, pigarreou e tentou voltar a ser profissional. Voltando a usar o tom mais sério.

- Então é nisso que vocês querem que ajude? Na timidez de Jensen?

- Ah não, na verdade você já ajudou e muito. Já fez o que tinha que fazer. – Jared respondeu sorrindo.

- Mas eu não fiz nada ainda, não estudei mais a fundo o caso de Jensen. Eu só escutei o relato da primeira relação sexual de vocês.

- Meu caso não precisa de outro estudo a fundo. Como o Jared disse você já fez o que esperávamos que fizesse. – Jensen finalmente tomou a palavra.

Estava começando a ficar irritado com aqueles dois falando de si como se ele não estivesse ali, ou não fosse capaz de falar. Sim, ele era tímido para certas coisas, mas não era mudo e era bem capaz de falar por si mesmo.

- Eu não entendo, vocês disseram que tinham algo pendente e que eu iria ajudá-los, mas eu ainda não entendi como. – Jeffrey disse realmente confuso.

- É o seguinte doutor, tudo o que o Jared falou é verdade. Eu fico desconfortável de falar certas coisas para os outros, ainda mais da nossa intimidade. Nosso amigo, Misha, também é terapeuta e ele sugeriu que eu deveria contar algo íntimo para alguém estranho.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele sugeriu isso só para te sacanear, Jen. – Padalecki comentou interrompendo o namorado.

- E você tem dúvida disso? Com certeza essa é a intenção dele. – O loiro rebateu ao namorado. – Enfim, em todo caso eu pensei melhor e achei que ir direto ao ponto poderia ajudar e resolvi seguir a sugestão do Misha de falar com um estranho.

- Eu sugeri que ele fosse falar com um padre. – Jared disse naturalmente.

- E eu continuo achando que você é louco, Jay.

- Qual é Jen? Ele é um padre e tem obrigação de ouvir a confissão dos outros. Além do mais sairia bem mais barato.

- É verdade! – O loiro concordou com o namorado. – Pagamos uma grana preta por uma consulta com esse cara só para ele ouvir safadeza e ficar inutilmente tentando esconder o pau dele que ainda está duro.

- Como se não estivesse tão na cara. – Jared gargalhou e o loiro não pode evitar sorrir junto ao namorado.

Jeffrey tentou permanecer impassível, mas por dentro estava se recriminando por ter se exposto tanto. Tal coisa não era apropriado no ramo que exercia.

- Mas valeu a pena, você conseguiu dar um grande passo, amor. – Jared disse assim que parou de rir, segurando mais uma vez a mão do namorado.

- Sim, é verdade.

- Você está pronto pra outra, Jen? – Perguntou ao namorado com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Estou pronto para ir pra casa, isso sim. – Disse já se levantando.

- Então vamos pra casa fazer mais coisas que você pode contar a outra pessoa para lhe ajudar a perder a timidez. Quem sabe dessa vez você me escuta e conte para um padre.

- Você não vale nada, Jay. – Jensen disse sorrindo para o namorado.

- Pode até ser, mas mesmo assim você me ama...

Jeffrey viu os dois saírem de sua sala, conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se eles não tivessem acabado de lhe desestabilizar pela primeira vez durante tantos anos naquela profissão. E o pior é que eles estavam certos, no meio de suas pernas havia uma ereção que não tinha como esconder. Ele precisava dar um jeito naquilo.

Pegou o telefone sobre a mesa e teclou alguns botões, esperando a pessoa do outro lado da linha atender.

- Jeff?

- Tom, eu estou indo para casa. Esteja pronto para mim, na cama. Chego em vinte minutos. – Disse ao seu parceiro, com a voz firme e rouca de desejo.

Morar perto de seu consultório tinha suas vantagens, ele não iria atender a mais ninguém. Iria dispensar Alona, e ir para casa. Resolver o _seu _problema pendente, o tesão acumulado que aqueles dois deixaram em si.

Em seu consultório já passaram diversos casos, alguns estranhos, engraçados, tensos e alguns ao seu modo, inesquecíveis. O de Jensen e Jared com certeza era um deles. Eles lhe desestabilizaram, mas também lhe deram um modo novo de ver certas coisas e, para aquele momento, lhe plantaram um desejo que ele iria realizar com o seu parceiro.

- Nossa, Jeff... Só a sua voz já me deixou excitado. Tente não demorar. – Tom respondeu do outro lado da linha.

- Não irei! Tentarei chegar antes dos vinte minutos. E Tom...

- Sim!

- Hoje eu quero você de quatro...

**FIM**


End file.
